


Three Little Words

by Cold_Nostalgia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Nostalgia/pseuds/Cold_Nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley knows Ivy can't say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

Harley knows that Ivy can't say it. Can't say those three little words, which when said in the right order just happen to make Harley's heart sing and turn her insides into mush. Three little words that would make Harley Quinn the happiest clown in the entire western hemisphere.

She isn't broken up about it. After all, Joker couldn't say them either. Neither could Guy at first, but then Guy had problems even before things went down like they did.

The Mistress of Mischief isn't stupid. She was a psychiatrist; Ivy's psychiatrist for a short time. Harley has seen the files; the excuses, the reasons all laid out for anyone with the appropriate qualifications to see. She knows why Ivy can't say those three little words.

She also knows there's no such person as Poison Ivy. There's a Pamela Isley, but that's a discussion that'll never see the light of day.

"I love you, Red." Harley says with a quick kiss as Ivy passes her in the hallway.

Ivy turns and looks at her, a small smile tugging at her lips and for a split second Harley swears that she sees a light flicker in those emerald eyes. A quick hand reaches out and strokes the younger woman's face.

Someday, Harley thinks as Ivy turns away, she's gonna sit Pammy down and get it drilled into that thick skull of hers that Harley Quinn is not Jason Woodrue.

But that day is far, far away and it isn't urgent anyway. Harley knows that Ivy loves her and it's enough.

Actions speak louder than words.


End file.
